vampirewarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Iceland
The Iceland (event) was a 18-chapter Event, similiar to Spain. It required the Mission Item Lavarock. The player has 60 days to complete all chapters. If you master a chapter before the timer expires you can reset it and earn additional abilities; for the first three chapters and for the last three chapters in each district. The event began on November 29th 2011 and ran until January 30th 2012. Destroy the Rogue Vampires We who belong to the Turned have always stood united, but there are those among us who seek to sully our name. One such band of outcasts resides in Iceland. They call themselves the Fangs of Hell. Their wanton lust for blood has drawn human eyes to look upon us as monsters; they slaughter innocent vampires in vengeance. You must end this madness. Your journey begins in the little village of Kopavogur. -Sagaan Players can travel through the portal to Iceland to eliminate the dangerous Draugar creatures of Norse legend. Unlike other Portal Events, no key is required to enter Iceland. Lavarock See: Lavarock Districts Kopavogur You witness spires of smoke and flame rising into the clouds. The shouts of human and vampire voices fill the air. You wonder what wrongs have caused the land Dispel the gathering storm and restore the peace. Unlocked November 29th 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Silver Tongue. The Fangs of Hell – the bloodthirsty gang dishonors your kind. You shall put an end to their reign of terror, and appease those of the village who seek vengeance. Your bike roars beneath you as you tail one of their number to their secret hideout. Unlocked December 2nd 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Rogue Rider. The stench of ale and sweat permeate the air as you inhale deeply. The Fangs of Hell surround you, cocking their guns and spitting at your feet. You face them, armed and aware, ready to write their fates in their blood. Unlocked December 6th 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Righteous Slaughter. Unease spreads through you like ice in your veins. It mattered not that you annihilated the Fangs of Hell. The attacks on the village continue yet and the villagers turn against you, their erstwhile hero. Their fires rage as fierce as their thirst for vengeance. Unlocked December 9th 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Spider Morph. A survivor from the Fangs of Hell – you relish the prospect of dispatching him to the same end as his brethren. You falter as his words catch you unawares, and he throws you to the ground. The truth he speaks of is unfathomable. He leaves you in his wake, with nothing but questions. Unlocked December 13th 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Penetrating Clarity. In vain have you slaughtered your kind. The true evil still watches over Iceland, its eyes red rimmed with bloodlust. The Draugar, the most ancient of those who walk after death. Possessive of superhuman strength, these shapeshifters and spellcasters of doom shall be your most formidable foe yet. Unlocked December 16th 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Reckless Valor. Mastery of all Kopavogur chapters earns the Epic ability Thunderous Bloodstorm. Reykjavik Caught unawares by the Draugr Sire, you were no match for his power. In his prison, he leaves you to rot. But your will is stronger than the shackles and walls that hold you. It is the will of the Turned that will carry you to freedom. Unlocked December 20th 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Jailbreaker. Spellcasters and masters of illusion, the Draugar built their prison inside a world where nothing is as it seems and where nameless dangers test your strength and sanity. You quell the fears that rise unbidden as you traverse the psychedelia of this strange land. Unlocked December 24th 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Animate Fears. The ancient Church of Hallgrimur is your portal to the city of Reykjavik, which holds the answers you seek. A leap of faith will set the course of your journey to find the Draugar lords. Fill your lungs and hold fast to your courage, for high rises the church steeple. Unlocked December 28th 2011. Completing this chapter earns the ability Plunge of Courage. Lithe of foot, you bound from pole to pole across the murky waters of Tjornin Lake. The Iron Gargoyles snarl from their perches as you move ever closer. A smile curves your lips as you envision their broken forms, rusting at the bottom of the lake. Unlocked January 1st 2012. Completing this chapter earns the ability Lithe of Foot. The air is thick and heavy. The barren, unforgiving land offers only peril to those who attempt to cross it. Sweat beads upon your forehead as the beast of Rauoholar lunges towards you, its acerbic breath hot on your skin. You hold your ground, cognizant that every beast has a weakness. Unlocked January 4th 2012. Completing this chapter earns the ability Command Rauoholar Beast. Cavernous chambers of volcanic rock and quartz form around you as a hard truth strikes: the city of Reykjavik existed only in your mind. The lake, the crater, even the church - all illusions cast by the Draugar upon you, their prisoner. But the clouds have cleared now, and a formidable foe awaits. Unlocked January 6th 2012. Completing this chapter earns the ability Dark Awakening. Mastery of all Reykjavik chapters earns the Epic ability Rage of the Betrayed. Hengill Blood pounds in your veins as you watch the molten rock smolder and spit. The crater of Hengill – the lair of the deathwalkers. Newly free of their hold, you silence forever the guard in the tunnel. His last effort, feeble in the face of your thirst for vengeance. Unlocked January 10th 2012. Completing this chapter earns the ability Lava Deluge. A trail of corpses marks your path inside Hengill’s core. The undeserving find no mercy in you. A light flickers ahead and a beast of flame approaches; its eyes aglow with cruelty. You face it, feral and eager to relegate it to a mere number among your victims. Unlocked January 13th 2012. Completing this chapter earns the ability Command Rockslide. Noxious fumes curl around your feet as you steel yourself against the rocks. The sense of something underfoot threatens to overwhelm you as you discover a den of darkness – a chamber where deathwalkers stalk and scheme to annihilate all life forms. Unlocked January 17th 2012. Completing this chapter earns the ability Hell's Needles. Silent as a shadow, you hear with trepidation the doom destined for the land. Iceland's volcanoes await the signal for imminent destruction. Assembled to erupt over the country in one fiery deluge, they lie in wait for the master's command. Unlocked January 20th 2012. Completing this chapter earns the ability Ear of the Cunning. Thrown by the force of the explosions, you brace yourself against the impact. Though bruised and burned, you feel the soothing balm of relief set in. With the volcanic trigger disarmed and the Draugar Lords destroyed, you race to escape the crumbling walls of Hengill. Unlocked January 24th 2012. Completing this chapter earns the ability Immobilius Maximus. You were mistaken. One Draugar Lord survived. Terrible as his wrath is, you match him, measure for measure. He has powers that you know not, but courage courses through you and you give no quarter. The crater of Hengill will have one last sacrifice. Unlocked January 27th 2012. Completing this chapter earns the ability Cast Aside Illusions. Mastery of all Hengill chapters earns the Epic ability Draugar Vanquisher. Missions See: Iceland (missions) Ability Set Collection Abilities While completing Missions in Iceland there was a chance of finding pieces of the Kopavogur Collection in Kopavogur, Reykjavik Collection in Reykjavik, and Hengill Collection in Hengill. These could be traded for Draugar Inheritance, Impede Draugar, and Draugar Alliance. Return to Iceland After the event ended, Iceland reopened for 1 week to allow players to finish any incomplete missions. Lavarocks could be purchased with Favor points, but no longer requested from friends, bought from the Collector, or dropped in missions. Mythology and Etymology (needs content) Gallery Iceland_pre-event_background.jpg Iceland_pre-event_reminder.jpg Iceland_entrance.jpg Iceland_portal_feed.jpg Iceland_reminder.png Iceland_portal_unlocked.png Iceland_background.jpg Iceland_Update_background.jpg Iceland_popup_background.jpg Kopavogur_chapter1_banner.jpg Kopavogur_chapter2_banner.jpg Kopavogur_chapter3_banner.jpg Kopavogur_chapter4_banner.jpg Kopavogur_chapter5_banner.jpg Kopavogur_chapter6_banner.jpg Reykjavik_ch1.jpg Reykjavik_chapter2_banner.jpg Reykjavik_chapter3_banner.jpg Reykjavik_chapter4_banner.jpg Reykjavik_chapter5_banner.jpg Reykjavik_chapter6_banner.jpg Hengill_chapter1_banner.jpg Hengill_chapter2_banner.jpg Hengill_chapter3_banner.jpg Hengill_chapter4_banner.jpg Hengill_chapter5_banner.jpg Hengill_chapter6_banner.jpg Kopavogur_Sale_banner.jpg Reykjavik_Sale_Banner.jpg Hengill_Sale_Banner.jpg Free_Lavarock_feed.jpg Lavarock.png Lavarock2.png Lavarock3.png See also: Iceland (missions) Category:Events Category:Iceland